Patronusbezwering
De '''Patronusbezwering '(Expecto Patronum; Engels: Patronus Charm) is de meest bekende en één van de meest krachtige verdedigingsspreuken die bekend is in de toverwereld.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Patronus Charm" op ''Pottermore'' Het is een immens gecompliceerde en uiterst moeilijke spreuk, die een gedeeltelijke tastbare positieve energiekracht oproept die bekend staat als een Patronus (mv. Patronussen"The Rules" op AccioQuote!) of geestelijke beschermer.J.K. Rowling's officiële website (Alleen tekst, beschikbaar via Wayback Web Archive) Het is de primaire bescherming tegen Dementors en de Stik-de-Moord, waartegen er geen andere verdediging is. Er zijn twee soorten Patronussen: lichamelijk, wat betekent dat een Patronus een bepaalde gedaante of vorm aanneemt en een vormloze Patronus. Vormloze Patronussen hebben geen specifieke vorm en beschermen niet tegen Dementors zoals de lichamelijke Patronussen dat doen. Sommige tovenaars zoals Remus Lupos kiezen er echter voor om vormloze Patronussen op te roepen om hun identiteit te verbergen. Geschiedenis Het is duidelijk uit oude houtsneden en perkamentrollen dat de Patronusbezwering al sinds de oudheid wordt gebruikt.Wonderbook: Book of Spells Daarom is het onbekend wie het gecreëerd heeft of wanneer het voor het eerst werd uitgevonden. De bezwering heeft ook een lange associatie met degenen die vechten voor hooghartige of nobele zaken (degene die in staat waren om lichamelijke Patronussen te produceren werden vaak gekozen voor een hoge functie binnen de Wikenweegschaar en Ministerie van Toverkunst). Volgens de legende was één van de meest beroemde Patronussen aller tijden een eenvoudige muis, die toebehoord aan een jonge tovenaar genaamd Illyius. Illyius gebruikte de Patronusbezwering toen zijn dorp werd aangevallen door de Duistere Tovenaar Raczidian en zijn leger van Dementors. Ondanks de geringe grootte van de muis, scheen het met een helder licht, waardoor de Dementors tot een halt werden geroepen terwijl het behendig door de rijen vluchtende dorpelingen bewoog. Uit woede besloot Raczidian zelf de strijd aan te gaan en probeerde een Patronus op te roepen om Illyius' muis af te weren. Hij kon zich echter niet herinneren dat alleen degene met een zuiver hart een Patronus kunnen produceren, en dus werd voor het eerst in de geschiedenis onthuld wat er gebeurt als een bekwame, maar onwaardige heks of tovenaar de spreuk probeert. Maden schoten uit de toverstok van Raczidian en verslonden hem terwijl ze zijn hele lichaam overspoelden. De dorpsbewoners ontvingen Illyius als een held. Harry Potter volgde Anti-Dementorlessen om de geavanceerde bezwering te leren en was dus één van de jongsten die deze bezwering probeerde met daadwerkelijke resultaten. Tijdens een Zwerkbalwedstrijd tegen Ravenklauw in 1994 produceerde hij zijn allereerste lichamelijke Patronus en opnieuw in juni, toen hij samen met Hermelien Griffel en Sirius Zwarts door meer dan honderd Dementors werd aangevallen, produceerde hij een lichamelijke Patronus krachtig genoeg om ze allemaal te verjagen. In 1995 gebruikte Harry tijdens de derde opdracht van het Toverschool Toernooi de bezwering tegen een Boeman waarvan hij dacht dat het een Dementor was. De daaropvolgende zomer werd hij aangevallen door twee Dementors en slaagde erin ze te verjagen met de bezwering, wat ertoe leidde dat hij in een poging om hem in diskrediet te brengen werd veroordeeld voor minderjarige toverkunst. Harry heeft de leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus de bezwering geleerd en sommigen waren zelfs succesvol in het gebruik ervan. De bezwering werd vaak gebruikt om Dementors te weren, zoals toen het trio ontsnapte aan het Ministerie van Toverkunst na het verkrijgen van het medaillon en tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein. Severus Sneep produceerde een Patronus om Harry naar de schuilplaats van het Zwaard van Griffoendor te leiden. De Orde van de Feniks stuurde berichten met hun Patronussen, zoals Romeo Wolkenveldt en Arthur Wemel die in 1997 waarschuwingen verzonden. Natuur De Patronus vertegenwoordigt dat wat verborgen is, onbekend maar noodzakelijk in de persoonlijkheid. Wanneer een mens geconfronteerd wordt met onmenselijk kwaad, zoals de Dementor, moeten ze middelen gebruiken die hij of zij eerder nooit nodig heeft gehad, en de Patronus is het ontwaakte geheim zelf dat verborgen blijft totdat het nodig is, maar dat nu aan het licht moet worden gebracht. Patronussen nemen vormen aan die hun gebruikers wellicht niet verwachten, waarvoor ze nooit een bepaalde affiniteit hebben gevoeld, of (in zeldzame gevallen) zelfs herkennen. Elke Patronus is net zo uniek als de gebruiker ervan en zelfs van een identieke tweeling is bekend dat ze zeer verschillende Patronussen produceren. De ongewone heksen of tovenaars die een Patronus produceren die de vorm aanneemt van hun favoriete dier, is een indicator van obsessie of excentriciteit. Wat de vorm van hun Patronus ook is, wordt er respect en voorzichtigheid aangeraden voor een heks of tovenaar die een Patronus van hun keuze produceren. Produceren die haar lichamelijke haas Patronus produceert]] De overgrote meerderheid van de heksen en tovenaars zijn niet in staat enige vorm van een Patronus op te roepen, en om zelfs een lichamelijke te creëren wordt over het algemeen beschouwd als een teken van superieure magische vaardigheden. Rubeus Hagrid is een voorbeeld van een tovenaar die geen enkele vorm van een Patronus kan oproepen, omdat de bezwering voor hem te moeilijk is.Tweet van J.K. Rowling op 21 augustus 2015 Gezien hun lange affiniteit met mensen is het misschien niet verrassend dat één van de meest voorkomende Patronussen wanneer geproduceerd (hoewel moet worden herinnerd dat elke lichamelijke Patronus hoogst ongebruikelijk is) honden, katten en paarden zijn. Om de spreuk met succes te gebruiken, begint men met het verzamelen van de gelukkigste herinneringen die zij kunnen bedenken (hoe gelukkiger, hoe beter de bezwering werkt). Als alternatief zou er een scenario kunnen worden bedacht dat kan zorgen voor een heel gelukkig herinnering, zoals Harry deed voor zijn V.T.Z.K. S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 31 (SLIJMBALLEN) De volgende stap is om cirkels met de toverstok te tekenen om de kracht van de spreuk te vergroten.Wonderbook: Book of Spells Dan moet de bezwering worden gezegd, Expecto Patronum; de Patronus komt uit de punt van de toverstok en kan naar een doel worden gericht door met de toverstok op het doelwit te richten.[[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] Het is mogelijk om de vorm die de Patronus aanneemt te verbergen, wat zowel door Severus Sneep werd gedaan om zijn liefde voor Lily Evers te verbergen, als door Remus Lupos, die vond dat het zijn toestand zou verraden. Sommige heksen en tovenaars kunnen helemaal geen Patronus produceren totdat ze een soort psychische schok hebben ondergaan. Moeilijkheid De Patronusbezwering wordt in het algemeen beschouwd als geavanceerde magie, hoger dan P.U.I.S.T.-niveau; in 1994 verklaarde Remus Lupos dat de bezwering in feite "waanzinnig moeilijk" was. Deze bezwering was inderdaad zo gevaarlijk dat maar weinig heksen/tovenaars een ware Patronus konden oproepen. Het is erg complex en veel gekwalificeerde tovenaars en heksen hebben er moeite mee. Harry Potter is zelfs één van de jongste bekende tovenaars die een Patronus kan oproepen; hem werd begin 1994 op zijn dertiende door Remus Lupos geleerd hoe dat moest. In een les van de Strijders van Perkamentus leerde Harry de leden hoe ze de bezwering moesten gebruiken. Sommigen waren zelfs succesvol in het produceren van een lichamelijke vorm, hoewel Harry zei dat dit misschien kwam omdat er geen Dementor was om hen bang te maken.[[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]], Hoofdstuk 27 (De Centaur en de Klikspaan) Drie leden konden later echter lichamelijke Patronussen produceren in aanwezigheid van Dementors.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 32 (De Zegevlier) In staat zijn om een Patronus op te roepen, in gevecht met Dementors of niet, is niet verplicht om af te studeren aan Zweinstein, dus is het iets dat onder speciale omstandigheden wordt onderwezen. Emilia Bonkel en potentiële leden van de S.V.P. waren allemaal erg onder de indruk toen Harry Potter onthulde dat hij niet alleen een Patronusbezwering maar ook een lichamelijke kon produceren, wat moeilijker is dan het produceren van een vormloze. Gezien het feit dat het succes van de bezwering direct afhangt van het feit dat de gebruiker een bepaalde mentale toestand behoudt, is de bezwering moeilijker te gebruiken in emotioneel moeilijke omstandigheden. Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel hadden bijvoorbeeld allemaal moeite hun Patronussen op te roepen onder de negatieve invloed van het Medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich, één van Heer Voldemort's Gruzielementen, en na het getuigen van de dood van Fred Wemel in het laatste gevecht. Deze eigenschap van de bezwering is bijzonder ongelukkig, omdat het primaire doel van de bezwering is om zich te verdedigen tegen Dementors, duistere wezens die specifiek zijn uitgerust om mensen geestelijk te ontwapenen (en is daarom gedeeltelijk waarom het wordt beschouwd als geavanceerde en moeilijke magie). Zelfvertrouwen kan ook een belangrijke rol spelen bij het gebruik van de spreuk. In 1994 kon Harry de spreuk succesvol gebruiken en een groot aantal Dementors afweren (wat volgens Severus Sneep alleen mogelijk is door een zeer krachtige tovenaar), waardoor hij Sirius en een jongere versie van zichzelf redde, schijnbaar zonder een gelukkige herinnering. Hij realiseerde zich dat hij het al eerder had gedaan, waardoor Harry een 'gelukkig herinnering' had kunnen hebben door het besef dat hij alle drie van hun zielen had gered. Waardigheid In de toverwereld gelooft men dat alleen zij die zuiver van hart zijn, in staat zijn om een Patronus op te roepen; dit is echter niet waar, omdat verschillende personages met negatieve karakteristieken een volwaardige Patronus konden produceren. Hoewel over het algemeen geen Duistere heksen en tovenaars proberen een Patronus op te roepen, omdat zij hier geen baat bij hebben, zullen de meeste Duistere tovenaars worden verslonden door maden die uit hun toverstok komen en de gebruiker verslinden. Om deze reden waren Heer Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners niet in staat om de Patronusbezwering te gebruiken (hoewel dit ook niet nodig was, omdat ze de duistere wezens al onder hun controle hadden door hun affiniteit met duisternis en daarom geen gebruik zouden maken van Patronussen).Live Chat met J.K. Rowling op 30 juli 2007 op AccioQuote! Sommige heksen en tovenaar met een twijfelachtig moraal, zoals Dorothea Omber, kunnen echter lichamelijke Patronussen produceren, waarbij Omber dit doet ondanks het feit zat zij als een slecht persoon werd beschouwd; het dragen van het Medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich, één van Heer Voldemort's Gruzielementen, versterkte haar kracht vanwege haar slechte aard. Ze was in staat om een lichamelijke Patronus op te roepen vanwege de verbeterde kracht. Omgekeerd was Draco Malfidus niet in staat om er één te produceren ondanks zijn tanende slechtheid. Severus Sneep was de enige Dooddoener die de bezwering kon gebruiken, met zijn liefde voor Lily Evers als verlossende middel. De Patronus Een succesvol opgeroepen Patronus kan twee vormen aannemen: vormloos en lichamelijk, en beide typen variëren sterk in uiterlijk en kracht. Vormloos Een vormloze Patronus is er één die niet lijkt op een levend wezen en weinig onderscheidende kernmerken heeft (indien aanwezig). Vormloze Patronussen lijken op een pluim van damp of rook zonder duidelijk gedefinieerde vorm die uit de punt van de toverstok schiet. Hoewel ze gedeeltelijk effectief zijn in het tegenhouden van Dementors (maar ze niet afweren) en de gebruiker beschermen, zijn vormloze Patronussen geen "volwaardige" Patronussen en worden ze beschouwd als een meer primitieve en zwakkere versie van de ware bezwering. Een lichamelijke Patronus is er één die volledig gevormd is en de vorm heeft van een helderwit, doorschijnend dier. De specifieke diervormen die de lichamelijke Patronus kan aannemen, variëren van persoon tot persoon en weerspiegelen de diepste persoonlijkheid van elk individu. De vorm van een Patronus is echter onderhevig aan verandering als de gebruiker door een emotionele ontreddering gaat, inclusief eeuwige, onvoorwaardelijke liefde.Tweet van J.K. Rowling op 21 mei 2015 Zo veranderde de Patronus van Nymphadora Tops van zijn vorige vorm in die van een vierpotig wezen dat volgens anderen een wolf zou zijn, omdat dit haar liefde voor Remus Lupos, zelf een weerwolf, zou weerspiegelen.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' Een ander voorbeeld is Severus Sneep, wiens Patronus die van een hinde was, hetzelfde als Lily Evers, hoewel dit mogelijk altijd al was in plaats van een verandering van de oorspronkelijke vorm, aangezien Sneep het grootste deel van zijn leven verliefd op Lily was geweest. Gebaseerd op het feit dat Patronussen worden opgeroepen door aan gelukkige herinneringen te denken, is het logisch dat een Patronus van vorm kan veranderen nadat iemand verliefd is en de herinneringen die worden gebruikt om de Patronus op te roepen grotendeels draaien om de persoon waar de gebruiker verliefd op is. Bovendien lijkt het erop dat sommige paren "complementaire" Patronussen (mannelijke en vrouwelijke vormen van hetzelfde dier) hebben, zoals Lily en James Potter. Het is echter onbekend of dit toeval is of niet. Als een tovenaar een Faunaat is en een lichamelijke Patronus kan oproepen, kunnen de twee dezelfde vorm aannemen, zoals het geval was voor Minerva Anderling en James Potter.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 30 (Het Vertrek van Severus Sneep) Remus Lupos' Patronus nam de vorm aan van een wolf, in plaats van een weerwolf; of alle weerwolven een vergelijkbare Patronus zouden genereren is onbekend. Dit is hoogstwaarschijnlijk te wijten aan Remus' beste herinneringen aan zijn jeugd, die draaiden om de acceptatie die hij voelde ondanks zijn toestand, waarin hij zich in die tijd meer thuis voelde in zijn wolvenvorm. De meeste Patronussen hebben de vorm van een gewoon dier. Magische wezens zoals de feniks Patronus van Albus Perkamentus, zijn ongebruikelijk. Het komt uiterst zelden voor dat Patronussen de vorm van uitgestorven dieren aannemen. Hedley Fleetwood's wolharige mammoet Patronus is een opmerkelijk uitzondering. Andros de Onwankelbare was de enige tovenaar die een Patronus zo groot als een reus kon produceren, hoewel het onbekend is of het een reus was of niet. De lichamelijke Patronus is beter in het afweren van Dementors dan de vormloze vorm. Gebruik Er zijn twee bekende toepassingen voor de Patronusbezwering. De eerste en belangrijkste toepassing van de Patronus is het verdrijven van bepaalde Duistere wezens, zoals Dementors en de Stik-de-Moord, en is de enige bekende bezwering die tegen hen zal werken. Terwijl Dementors zich voeden met gelukkige herinneringen en er voor zorgt dat mensen verdrinken in hun eigen medelijden en verdriet, fungeert de Patronus als een soort schild, waar de Dementor zich mee zal proberen te voeden — de Patronus bestaat uitsluitend uit positieve gevoelens en kan negatieve gevoelens niet bevatten, waardoor de Dementor's invloed er geen effect op heeft. De andere toepassing was bedacht door Albus Perkamentus, die een manier bedacht om de Patronus (lichamelijk of niet) te gebruiken als communicatiemiddel. Ze kunnen berichten overbrengen, pratend met de stem van de gebruiker. Deze vorm van communicatie wordt verondersteld exclusief voor leden van de Orde van de Feniks te zijn. Het gebruik van de Patronus voor communicatie biedt grote voordelen op het gebied van veiligheid, aangezien Patronussen de gebruiker identificeren en Zwarte Kunsten-proof zijn. Een goed voorbeeld hiervan was toen Minerva Anderling haar katachtige Patronus gebruikte om hulp te roepen van de andere Afdelingshoofden, toen ze erachter kwam dat Harry Potter was teruggekeerd naar Zweinstein op zoek naar het Diadeem van Rowena Ravenklauw. Meerdere Patronussen kunnen voor communicatie worden opgeroepen, zoals Anderling die er drie kon produceren. Een andere voorbeeld was Severus Sneep die zijn Patronus gebruikte om Harry Potter in 1997 naar een poel in het bos van Chepstow te leiden, waar hij het Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor had verborgen. Het is onbekend of Sneep de Patronus met instructies had geproduceerd of dat hij verstopte en hem voor deze taak bestuurde. Harry's was in staat zowel mondelinge als fysieke bevelen op te volgen. Ze blijven ook alleen actief wanneer de gebruiker zich op hen concentreert. Als ze niemand beschermen, lijken Patronussen de kenmerken van het wezen waar zij op lijken aan te nemen en hun gebruiker te volgen. Dit maakt het onzeker of ze wel of geen waarnemingsvermogen hebben. Patronussen en gebruikers Patronus vormen Aardvarken-patronus.jpg|Aardvarken Abraxas-patronus.jpg|Abraxas Adder-patronus.jpg|Adder Adelaar-patronus.jpg|Adelaar Albatros-patronus.jpg|Albatros Barzoi-patronus.jpg|Barzoi Bassett_Hound_Patronus.png|Basset Hound Bastaard_Hond_Patronus.png|Bastaard Hond Beagle-patronus.jpg|Beagle BlauweRusKat-patronus.jpg|Blauwe Rus Bloedhond-patronus.jpg|Bloedhond Boommarter-patronus.jpg|Boommarter Bosmuis-patronus.jpg|Bosmuis Bosuil-patronus.jpg|Bosuil Bruine_Beer_Patronus.png|Bruine Beer Bruine_Kiekendief_pm.png|Bruine Kiekendief BruineHengst-patronus.jpg|Bruine Hengst Bruine_Merrie_Patronus.png|Bruine Merrie Buffel-patronus.jpg|Buffel Buizerd-patronus.jpg|Buizerd Bunzing_Patronus.png|Bunzing Cheetah-patronus.jpg|Cheetah Chowchow_Patronus.png|Chowchow Pottermore-patronus-quiz-badger.png|Das Deerhound_Patronus.png|Deerhound Dolfijn_Patronus.png|Dolfijn Draak_pm.jpg|Draak Dwergooruil-patronus.jpg|Dwergooruil Eekhoorn-patronus.jpg|Eekhoorn Eenhoorn_Patronus.png|Eenhoorn Egel_Patronus.png|Egel Ekster-patronus.jpg|Ekster Erumpent-patronus.jpg|Erumpent Fazant-patronus.jpg|Fazant Feniks_patronus.jpg|Feniks FoxTerrier-patronus.jpg|Fox Terrier Geit_Patronus.jpg|Geit Gier_Patronus.png|Gier Gierzwaluw-patronus.jpg|Gierzwaluw GranischeGrijze-patronus.jpg|Granische Grijze Greyhound-patronus.jpg|Greyhound Grijze_Eekhoorn.jpg|Grijze Eekhoorn Haai_Patronus.png|Haai Haas-patronus.jpg|Haas Havik-patronus.jpg|Havik Hermelijn-patronus.jpg|Hermelijn Hert_pm.jpg|Hert Hinde_Patronus.jpg|Hinde Hippogrief_Patronus.png|Hippogrief Husky-patronus.jpg|Husky Hyena_Patronus.png|Hyena IerseWolfshond-patronus.jpg|Ierse Wolfshond IJsbeer_Patronus.png|IJsbeer IJsvogel-patronus.jpg|IJsvogel Impala-patronus.jpg|Impala JackRussellTerrier_Patronus.jpg|Jack Russell Terrier Kapucijnaap-patronus.jpg|Kapucijnaap Kastanjebruine_Hengst_patronus.png|Kastanjebruine Hengst Kastanjebruine_Merrie_Patronus.png|Kastanjebruine Merrie Patronus_Kat2.jpg|Kat Kolibrie-patronus.jpg|Kolibrie Konijn-patronus.jpg|Konijn Koningscobra_Patronus.png|Koningscobra Kraai_Patronus.png|Kraai Lapjeskat_Patronus.png|Lapjeskat Laplanduil_Patronus.png|Laplanduil Leeuw-patronus.jpg|Leeuw Leeuwin_Patronus.png|Leeuwin Libelle-patronus.jpg|Libelle Lynx_Patronus.png|Lynx ManxKat-patronus.jpg|Manx Mastiff-patronus.jpg|Mastiff Merel-patronus.jpg|Merel Mol_Patronus.png|Mol Mus-patronus.jpg|Mus Nachtzwaluw-patronus.jpg|Nachtzwaluw Nebelung_Kat_Patronus.png|Nebelung Nerts_Patronus.png|Nerts Neushoorn-patronus.jpg|Neushoorn Newfoundlander-patronus.jpg|Newfoundlander Occamy_patronus.jpg|Occamy Ocicat-patronus.jpg|Ocicat Oehoe_Patronus.png|Oehoe Olifant-patronus.jpg|Olifant Orang-oetan-patronus.jpg|Orang-oetan Orka_pm.jpg|Orka Oryx_Patronus.png|Oryx Otter_Patronus.png|Otter Panter-patronus.jpg|Panter Pantervrouw_Patronus.png|Pantervrouw Pauw-patronus.jpg|Pauw PlatenbonteHengst-patronus.jpg|Platenbonte Hengst PlatenbonteMerrie-patronus.jpg|Platenbonte Merrie Podenco-patronus.jpg|Podenco Python-patronus.jpg|Python Raaf-patronus.jpg|Raaf RagdollKat-patronus.jpg|Ragdoll Rat-patronus.jpg|Rat Patronus_ratelslang.png|Ratelslang Reiger-patronus.jpg|Reiger Ringslang_Patronus.png|Ringslang RodeKat-patronus.jpg|Rode Kat Roodborstje-patronus.jpg|Roodborstje Rottweiler-patronus.jpg|Rottweiler Runespoor_Patronus.png|Runespoor Salamander_Patronus.png|Salamander Schilpadkat-patronus.jpg|Schildpadkat SchimmelHengst-patronus.jpg|Schimmel Hengst Schimmel_Merrie.png|Schimmel Merrie SiberischeKat-patronus.jpg|Siberische Kat SintBernard-patronus.jpg|Sint Bernard Sneeuwhaas-patronus.jpg|Sneeuwhaas Sneeuwuil_Patronus.png|Sneeuwuil Sperwer_Patronus.png|Sperwer SphynxKat-patronus.jpg|Sphynx Spitsmuis_Patronus.png|Spitsmuis Steenuil-patronus.jpg|Steenuil Terzieler_Patronus.png|Terzieler Tijger-patronus.jpg|Tijger Tijgerin-patronus.jpg|Tijgerin Tonkanees_Patronus.png|Tonkanees Valk-patronus.jpg|Valk Veldmuis-patronus.jpg|Veldmuis Visarend_Patronus.png|Visarend Vleermuis-patronus.jpg|Vleermuis Patronus_Vos2.JPG|Vos West_Highland_Terrier_Patronus.png|West Highland Terrier Wezel_Patronus.png|Wezel Wild_Zwijn_Patronus.png|Wild Zwijn Wilde-Kat-patronus.jpg|Wilde Kat WildkleurigeHengst-patronus.jpg|Wildkleurige Hengst WildkleurigeMerrie-patronus.jpg|Wildkleurige Merrie Witte_Hengst_pm.jpg|Witte Hengst WitteMerrie-patronus.jpg|Witte Merrie Woelmuis-patronus.jpg|Woelmuis Wolf_Patronus.png|Wolf Zalm-Patronus.png|Zalm Zeehond-patronus.jpg|Zeehond Zwaan_Patronus.png|Zwaan Zwaluw-patronus.jpg|Zwaluw ZwarteBeer-patronus.jpg|Zwarte Beer ZwarteHengst-patronus.png|Zwarte Hengst ZwarteMamba-patronus.jpg|Zwarte Mamba ZwarteMerrie-patronus.jpg|Zwarte Merrie ZwartWitteKat-patronus.jpg|Zwart-witte Kat ZwarteZwaan-patronus.jpg|Zwarte Zwaan Etymologie Patronus betekent "beschermer", "bewaker" of eenvoudigweg "beschermheilige" in het Latijn, en weerspiegelt in het bijzonder de volledige rol die de Patronusbezwering speelt. In archaïsch Latijn betekende het "vader", wat erg interessant is, aangezien Harry Potter's Patronus hetzelfde is als zijn vader's Patronus- en Faunaat-vorm, een hert. Het Latijnse woord exspecto of expecto betekent "ik kijk uit" of "Ik wacht op", de bezwering vertaalt zich dus ruwweg in: "Ik wacht op een beschermer." Trivia * Twee Patronussen die voor de films waren gepland maar er uiteindelijk uit zijn geknipt, omvatten een Terzieler en een chimpansee.Harry Potter Limited Edition * De Patronussen van James Potter en Minerva Anderling komen overeen met hun respectieve Faunaat-vorm. Dit zijn de enige personages waarvan de Patronus- en Faunaat-vormen bekend zijn. Het is onzeker of alle Patronussen overeenkomen met de vorm van de Faunaat, maar tot nu toe is er geen voorbeeld van verschillende vormen onthuld. ** De Patronus van Remus Lupos is een wolf, maar of dit al dan niet universeel is onder weerwolven is niet bekend. * In het eerste hoofdstuk van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' verschijnt een witte pauw in de tuinen van Villa Malfidus. Sommige fans geloofden dat deze vogel Lucius Malfidus' Patronus was. J.K. Rowling verklaarde echter dat geen enkele Dooddoener behalve Severus Sneep een Patronus kon (of moest) produceren, omdat Dooddoeners aan dezelfde zijde vechten als waar Patronussen tegen vechten.J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript op 30 juli 2007 op The Leaky Cauldron.org Dit betekent dat de pauw in feite een levend wezen as. In Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood staat dat het schepsel in feite een albino-pauw was. * In de video game van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' is de meer gematigde Expecto Patronum een lichtbol. In de consoleversies werkt het als een geleide raket die alleen naar links of rechts kan worden gestuurd en kan worden versneld. In de PC-versie gaat voor het oproepen een witte ring over Harry's arm en als deze de bovenkant van de toverstok bereikt, moet Harry de betovering opnieuw proberen. Deze wordt alleen gebruikt om Dementors aan te vallen (het produceert ook bliksemeffecten). Op het hoogtepunt van het spel springt een hert (Harry's Patronus) uit de toverstok om alle Dementors te verdrijven, en het is gedurende dit gevecht in de consoleversies dat Harry's Patronus verandert in een hert. * In de voorgenoemde videogame, de eerste videogame-aanpassing van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' en LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4/5-7, lijkt de Patronusbezwering de Dementors weg te duwen met het eerste schot en een tweede schot doodt ze. * De lezing die Harry over de Patronussen aan de Strijders van Perkamentus geeft in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'''' is zeer vergelijkbaar met de lezing die Remus Lupos hem gaf in de verfilming van [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]]. * In het derde boek wanneer de Dementors Harry, Hermelien en Sirius aanvallen, is Harry's Patronus erg zwak en dun (gebaseerd op hoe veel Dementors er waren) maar de Dementors konden er nog steeds niet doorheen. Eén Dementor was in staat om het te laten verdwijnen door er al naar te gebaren. * In ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' lijkt de Patronus van Dorothea Omber een schild uit te stralen dat de Dementors gescheiden houdt van iedereen in de rechtszaal. De Patronus van Romeo Wolkenveldt wordt in de roman beschreven als de vorm van een lynx, maar in de film wordt deze afgebeeld als een glinsterende komeet van licht waaruit zilveren beelden van gillende heksen en tovenaars te zien zijn, terwijl Romeo's stem de dood van Schobbejak en de val van het Ministerie beschrijft. * In ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' kunnen Voldemort, Walter Vleeschhouwer, Barto Krenck Jr. en een naamloze Dooddoener allemaal de spreuk gebruiken, ondanks het feit dat Rowling beweerde dat geen enkele Dooddoener naast Severus Sneep een Patronus kon produceren. Het is zeer waarschijnlijk dat dit eenvoudigweg is opgenomen voor gameplay-doeleinden. * ''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' benadrukt het feit dat de vorm van een lichamelijke Patronus geen correlatie heeft met de kracht van de Patronus (zie bijvoorbeeld Illyius en Symposia Rawle). * In een interview verklaarde J.K. Rowling dat de gelukkige herinnering die de sterkste Patronus voor haar zou produceren, de geboorten van haar drie kinderen zou zijn, hoewel een goede vierde zou zijn wanneer ze hoorde dat ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' in de toekomst zou worden gepubliceerd.'Harry Potter: A Blue Peter Special' ''interview op 20 juli 2007 Ze zei ook dat ze graag zou willen dat haar Patronus een otter is, zoals die van Hermelien, maar ze heeft het gevoel dat het misschien wel een grote hond is. In een bericht op Twitter in 2014 beweerde ze dat het een boommarter zou zijn.Tweet van J.K. Rowling op 10 september 2014 Bovendien verklaarde ze in een interview in 2000 dat de Patronusbezwering tot nu toe haar favoriete spreuk in de serie was.AOL Live interview op 19 oktober 2000 Rowling onthulde later dat een boommarter was wat ze had getest in de aanvankelijke versie van de Patronus-test die later op Pottermore werd geplaatst. Ze deed de test opnieuw met definitieve versie en kreeg als resultaat een reiger. * Loena Leeflang's haas Patronus is mogelijk een verwijzing naar het maankonijn, een figuur in de Oost-Aziatische mythologie. * Het leren produceren van een Patronus is één van de taken die de speler krijgt in het laatste hoofdstuk van de game [[Wonderbook: Book of Spells|''Wonderbook: Book of Spells]]. Om de spreuk en het gebaar te leren, krijgt de speler de trofee "Expecto Patronum!" Op de volgende pagina krijgt de speler de kans om een echte Patronus op te roepen, waarvan de vorm blijkbaar willekeurig is gekozen. Onder de mogelijke Patronussen zijn een vleermuis, een stier, een kat, een geit, een paard, een konijn, een schorpioen en een slang. Voor het ontdekken van hun Patronus krijgt de speler de trofee "True Patronus." * J.K. Rowling heeft verklaard dat de enige manier waarop een Patronus zijn huidige vorm kan veranderen, door eeuwige onveranderlijke liefde is. * Hoewel J.K. Rowling heeft verklaard dat de meervoudsvorm Patronussen is en niet Patroni, vertaalt de Duitse vertaling het altijd als Patroni. * J.K. Rowling bevestigde op 21 augustus 2015 op Twitter dat Rubeus Hagrid geen Patronus kan oproepen, hoewel hij lid was van de Orde van de Feniks.Tweet van J.K. Rowling op 21 augustus 2015 * Op 22 september 2016 onthulde ''Pottermore'''' de langverwachte en besproken optie voor leden van de site om hun Patronus te bepalen. Dit gebeurt in de vorm van een quiz met verschillende vragen die maar één keer kunnen worden beantwoord, waarna de Patronus van het lid wordt onthuld en aan zijn ledenprofiel wordt toegevoegd. * Toen J.K. Rowling werd gevraag naar de vorm van Newton Scamander's Patronus, zei ze dat het een spoiler zou zijn voor toekomstige films van de Fantastic Beasts-serie.Tweet van J.K. Rowling op 26 april 2017 * Op [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]]'' kan een paard Patronus verschillende kleuren zijn, hoewel alle Patronussen zilver zijn. Het is onbekend hoe moeilijk het verschil te herkennen is en of alle paarden Patronussen op ''Pottermore er hetzelfde uitzien, of op elkaar lijken. Patronussen in de films * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' valt Harry's Patronus fysiek de Dementors aan, zoals beschreven in de boeken, met het eerste succesvolle schild dat hij oproept om een Boeman in de vorm van een Dementor terug in een hutkoffer te dwingen. Patronussen geproduceerde door de leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus maken geluid en zijn in staat tot interactie met fysieke objecten, zoals Ron's hond Patronus die Marcel Lubbermans omver loopt. In ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' is te horen dat Omber's Patronus blaast. * Er was een opmerkelijke verandering in het uiterlijk van Patronussen in het algemeen in de ''Orde van de Feniks''-film. In film 5-8 lijken Patronussen erg piekerig en luchtig, terwijl ze in de derde film meer substantieel, solide en helderder lijken. * In ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'', tijdens de infiltratie van het Ministerie van Toverkunst, was Omber's Patronus heel duidelijk meerdere keren in dezelfde scène te zien en lijk hij vaak minder op een kat en meer op een gereanimeerd, katachtig lijk, met zichtbare skelet-achtige kenmerken. Dit is vreemd voor een Patronus (ze zien er meestal 'levend' en goed uit) en de verwrongen vorm kan een knipoog zijn naar zowel de natuur van Omber als de omstandigheden waaronder deze is geproduceerd, * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', zendt de Patronus in zijn krachtige golfachtige vorm een diep weergalmend geluid uit. In ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' werd dit effect ook gebruikt toen Desiderius Perkamentus Zweinstein beschermde tegen Dementors. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) '' * ''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind '' * ''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk) '' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: Spells * Wonderbook: Book of Spells * Pottermore * ''Harry Potter: The Character Vault '' * ''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia Categorie:Spreuken Categorie:Communicatie Categorie:Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten Categorie:Dementors Categorie:Beschermende spreuken Categorie:Spreuken van bekende bezwering Categorie:Spreuken met bezweringen van Latijnse Oorsprong